1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to liquid crystal displays (LCDs). More specifically, the present invention relates large-pixel multi-domain vertical alignment LCDs, which can be manufactured with smooth substrates.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs), which were first used for simple monochrome displays, such as calculators and digital watches, have become the dominant display technology. LCDs are used routinely in place of cathode ray tubes (CRTs) for both computer displays and television displays. Various drawbacks of LCDs have been overcome to improve the quality of LCDs. For example, active matrix displays, which have largely replaced passive matrix displays, reduce ghosting and improve resolution, color gradation, viewing angle, contrast ratios, and response time as compared to passive matrix displays.
However, the primary drawbacks of conventional twisted nematic LCDs are the very narrow viewing angle and low contrast ratio. Even the viewing angle of active matrixes is much smaller than the viewing angle for CRT. Specifically, while a viewer directly in front of an LCD receives a high quality image, other viewers to the side of the LCD would not receive a high quality image. Multi-domain vertical alignment liquid crystal displays (MVA LCDs) were developed to improve the viewing angle and contrast ratio of LCDs. FIGS. 1(a)-1(c) illustrate the basic functionality of a pixel of a vertical alignment LCD 100. For clarity, the LCD of FIG. 1 uses only a single domain. Furthermore, for clarity, the LCDs of FIGS. 1(a)-1(c) (and FIG. 2) described in terms of gray scale operation.
LCD 100 has a first polarizer 105, a first substrate 110, a first electrode 120, a first alignment layer 125, liquid crystals 130, a second alignment layer 140, a second electrode 145, a second substrate 150, and a second polarizer 155. Generally, first substrate 110 and second substrate 150 are made of a transparent glass. First electrode 120 and second electrode 145 are made of a transparent conductive material such as ITO (Indium Tin Oxide). First alignment layer 125 and second alignment layer 140, which are typically made of a polyimide (PI) layer, align liquid crystals 130 vertically in a resting state. In operation, a light source (not shown) sends light from beneath first polarizer 105, which is attached to first substrate 110. First polarizer 105 is generally polarized in a first direction and second polarizer 155, which is attached to second substrate 150, is polarized perpendicularly to first polarizer 105. Thus, light from the light source would not pass through both first polarizer 105 and second polarizer 155 unless the light polarization is rotated by 90 degrees between first polarizer 105 and second polarizer 155. For clarity, very few liquid crystals are shown. In actual displays, liquid crystals are rod like molecules, which are approximately 5 angstroms in diameter and 20-25 angstroms in length. Thus, there are over 12 million liquid crystal molecules in a pixel that is 120 μm width by 300 μm length by 3 μm height.
In FIG. 1(a), liquid crystals 130 are vertically aligned. In the vertical alignment, liquid crystals 130 would not rotate light polarization from the light source. Thus, light from the light source would not pass through LCD 100 and gives a completely optical black state and a very high contrast ratio for all color and all cell gap. Consequently MVA LCDs provide a big improvement on the contrast ratio over the conventional low contrast twisted nematic LCDs. However, as illustrated in FIG. 1(b), when an electric field is applied between first electrode 120 and second electrode 145, liquid crystals 130 reorientate to a tilted position. Liquid crystals in the tilted position rotate the polarization of the polarized light coming through first polarizer 105 by ninety degrees so that the light can then pass through second polarizer 155. The amount of tilting, which controls the amount of light passing through the LCD (i.e., brightness of the pixel), is proportional to the strength of the electric field. Generally, a single thin-film-transistor (TFT) is used for each pixel. However for color displays, a separate TFT is used for each color component (typically, Red, Green, and Blue)
However, the light passing through LCD 120 is not uniform to viewers at different viewing angles. As illustrated in FIG. 1(c), a viewer 172 that is left of center would see a bright pixel because the broad (light rotating) side of liquid crystals 130 face viewer 172. A viewer 174 that is centered on the pixel would see a gray pixel because the broad side of liquid crystals 130 is only partially facing viewer 174. A viewer 176 that is right of center would see a dark pixel because the broad side of liquid crystals 130 is barely facing viewer 176.
Multi-domain vertical alignment liquid crystal displays (MVA LCDs) were developed to improve the viewing angle problems of single-domain vertical alignment LCDs. FIG. 2 illustrates a pixel of a multi-domain vertical alignment liquid crystal display (MVA LCD) 200. MVA LCD 200 includes a first polarizer 205, a first substrate 210, a first electrode 220, a first alignment layer 225, liquid crystals 235, liquid crystals 237, protrusions 260s, a second alignment layer 240, a second electrode 245, a second substrate 250, and a second polarizer 255. Liquid crystals 235 form the first domain of the pixel and liquid crystals 237 form the second domain of the pixel. When an electric field is applied between first electrode 220 and second electrode 245, protrusions 260 cause liquid crystals 235 to tilt in a different direction than liquid crystals 237. Thus, a viewer 272 that is left of center would see the left domain (liquid crystals 235) as black and the right domain (liquid crystals 237) as white. A viewer 274 that is centered would see both domains as gray. A viewer 276 that is right of center would see the left domain as white and the right domain as black. However, because the individual pixels are small, all three viewers would perceive the pixel as being gray. As explained above, the amount of tilting of the liquid crystals is controlled by the strength of the electric field between electrodes 220 and 245. The level of grayness perceived by the viewer directly related to the amount of tilting of the liquid crystals. MVA LCDs can also be extended to use four domains so that the LC orientation in a pixel is divided into 4 major domains to provide wide symmetrical viewing angles both vertically and horizontally.
Thus, multi-domain vertical alignment liquid crystal displays, provide wide symmetrical viewing angles, however, the cost of manufacturing MVA LCDs are very high due to the difficulty of adding protrusions to the top and bottom substrates and the difficulty of properly aligning the protrusions on the top and bottom substrates. Specifically, a protrusion on the bottom substrate must be located at the center of two protrusions on the top substrate; any misalignment between the top and bottom substrates will reduce the product yield. Other techniques of using physical features to the substrates, such as ITO slits, which have been used in place of or in combination with the protrusions, are also very expensive to manufacture. Furthermore, the protrusions and ITO slits inhibit light transmission and thus reduce the brightness of the MVA LCDs. Hence, there is a need for a method or system that can provide multi-domain vertical alignment liquid crystal displays, without the need for difficult to manufacture physical features such as protrusions and ITO-slits, and without the need to have ultra precise alignment of the top and bottom substrates.